Una Experiencia Diferente
by dewcrisel
Summary: Remus estaba cansado, había sufrido una semana desastrosa y su cliente todavía no llegaba, estaba irritado, odiaba la impuntualidad,sólo quería entregar la mercancía y que la luna llena se avecinara, para empezar el ciclo una vez más. AU temática oscura


Un joven muchacho se encontraba posado sobre la superficie de la pared en un pasillo de la Escuela de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, la atmósfera poseía un aire lúgubre y amenazador. Era cerca de media noche y se encontraba sólo rodeado de oscuridad y silencio, la luz del cigarrillo que fumaba en ese instante era el único indicio de su presencia en ese sitio.

Tarde otra vez- gruñó por lo bajo el susodicho de forma molesta, saca la mano de su bolsillo y miró el reloj barato que cubría su muñeca, frunció el cejo, la persona con quién debía encontrarse estaba retrasada en media hora, se estaba enfadando, odiaba la impuntualidad. Le dio una calada a su cigarrillo y expulso el humo por entre sus labios contemplando las volutas que se formaban en el aire, estaba tenso, había tenido una semana agobiante y sólo quería cerrar el trato de una vez por todas.

Unos jadeos se escucharon en la entrada del corredor, unos pasos retumbaban acercándose rápidamente.

Llegas tarde- le reprendió tirando la colilla del cigarrillo al suelo y aplastándola con la suela del zapato.

Lo lamento, pero Filch casi me atrapa y tuve que dar un rodeo antes de retomar el camino hacia aquí- se disculpó el joven que acababa de llegar, portaba una corbata amarilla y lo acompañaba una voz nerviosa con ligeros temblores recorriéndole el cuerpo mientras que miraba hacia los lados temiendo ser descubierto – ¿La tienes verdad?- preguntó quebrando su boca en una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa. El joven que estaba apoyado en la pared contempló por un instante al chico Huplepuff : los ojos frenéticos, el sudor perlándole la frente, los temblores incontrolables recorriéndole la piel y el constante jugueteo de los dedos. Retuvo un bufido, "Patético" pensó y en cierta medida creyó encontrar un vestigio de lástima en su ser, pero rápidamente encerró ese sentimiento en una pequeña bóveda en su mente, había cosas más importantes que sentir pena por un pobre diablo -Por supuesto- respondió, y de su bolsillo sacó una pequeña bolsa con polvo blanco la cual le acercó, el otro chico empezó a respirar más rápido evidenciado su ansia y su necesidad.

¿cuánto? – preguntó contemplando la bolsa que se balanceaba delante de sus ojos como un péndulo de hipnotista.

ocho galeones por la bolsa y dos más por hacerme esperar – " y poner en riesgo mi vida por unas malditas monedas de oro" pensó irritado.

¡10 galeones!- exclamó el de corbata de rayas amarillas y en un instante la bolsa había desaparecido de sus ojos- entonces no hay trato- dijo el otro desprendiéndose de la pared y dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a su sala común.

Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos, el chico veía su silueta alejarse y con él su valioso tesoro, cuatro pasos, cinco pasos…se alejaba, ¡se alejaba con su felicidad en los bolsillos! Una corta carrera y su mano temblorosa y impaciente lo detuvo – Sólo tengo Nueve …- dijo sin aliento y los ojos vidriosos.

De acuerdo- aceptó el muchacho y le entregó la bolsa al desesperado adolescente, quien la tomó como si fuera el más sagrado tesoro de la humanidad.

Gracias Lu…-

Ya te he dicho que no pronuncies mi nombre cuando hacemos negocios- le interrumpió en un siseo.

Lo sé, lo siento- se disculpó guardando rápidamente la bolsa como temiendo que alguien se lo fuera a robar.

No lo sientas, sólo no lo repitas- advirtió con una mirada amenazante y un brillo en los ojos casi animal, el Hufflepuff retrocedió un paso algo atemorizado, trago saliva y asintió con la cabeza nervioso.

Vete- le ordenó dándose media vuelta y desapareciendo por un pasillo.

El joven caminó rápidamente oculto por las sombras, recorrió pasillos secretos para atravesar el castillo sin ser descubierto hasta llegar a salvo a su casa de rojo y oro.  
El retrato de la señora gorda le abrió prácticamente por instinto, sin importar si pronunciaba la contraseña correcta para entrar en los dominios de los leones "por eso tenemos nuestros propios métodos de protección" pensó el chico soltando un suspiro aliviado cuando subido al piso donde estaba su cuarto, y haber pasado la revisión de identidad instantánea que realizaba el marco de la puerta, ya se encontraba adentro, la última persona que había osado entrar a sus aposentos había encontrado una semana en la enfermería como castigo por su imprudencia, después de todo compartía la estancia de ese cuarto con dos de de las personas más importantes de Hogwarts.

Llegas tarde Lupin- espetó un chico de unos 17 años sentado en el borde del escritorio que se encontraba entre dos camas, tenía el cabello negro enmarañado y de lentes de montura redonda que ocultaban unos bellos pero peligrosos ojos marrones, media aproximadamente 1. 70 metros, un poco bajo, pero era la estatura perfecta para jugar quidditch en la posición de buscador. Su nombre: James Potter, hijo único de Harry y Sharon Potter miembros de la alta sociedad mágica, sangre pura y de gran intelecto, desgraciadamente, tal capacidad no era usada para fines muy benéficos para la humanidad.

Lo sé- respondió algo irritado el joven que acababa de llegar. La luz de las lámparas flotantes rebelaban el rostro de un adolescente de cabellos castaños claros sujetos en una cola, ojos miel y piel pálida rozando un poco lo enfermizo; media 1.79 metros y a diferencia de su compañero de cuarto, provenía de una familia modesta compuesta de padre brujo y madre muggle. Ser mestizo suponía haber sido atacado desde el primer paso que dio en Hogwarts, sin embargo, él tenía a alguien que velaba por su seguridad y aunque lo detestara, aceptar su ayuda era ineludible, sólo tenía que soportar una esclavitud de por vida a cambio de ella.

Déjalo James- interrumpió el tercer individuo sentado sobre la cama a la derecha del escritorio- si quiere matarse es su problema- aquel chico era Sirius Black, de pelo negro azulado corto, ojos grises y piel blanca, media 1.85 metros; pertenecía a la casta de los Black, hijo de Walburga y Orión Black miembros de la  
alta sociedad al igual que los Potter, pero de una rama más oscura; históricamente, esta familia había pertenecido a Slytherin, sin embargo, Sirius fue el primero en romper la tradición al ser elegido para la casa de los leones y causar la furia de sus padres, quienes creían que entrar en la casa de verde y plata iba a poner en línea a su hijo de "ostentaciones rebeldes".

Cállate Black – le enfrentó Remus- estoy muy cansado para lidiar contigo ahora-

Si, si- canturreó Sirius sin tomarlo muy en serio- paga y te dejaré tranquilo –

No sabía que tenías un amor platónico por el dinero _paddy_ - contesto Remus irónico causando un gruñido en su compañero.

Cuídate la boca Lupin - le advirtió James antes de que Sirius replicara a su provocación y la discusión se agravara innecesariamente - algún día te puede meter en muchos problemas, tienes suerte que tu protector haga negocios con nuestros… contactos, sino no correrías con la misma suerte con que lo haces ahora- Remus lo miró fastidiado por unos segundos, detestaba que le recordaran ese hecho, resopló y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón pantalón para sacar los cuatro galeons correspondiente- tu 25% Potter- tirándole 2 galeones - tu 25 % Black – repitiendo la acción con las monedas- y éste es mi 50%- dijo mostrado monedas entre sus dedos- ¿Ya puedo ir a dormir?- preguntó hastiado.

Haz lo que se te dé la gana _moony_- dijo Sirius.

¿Entonces puedo matarte?- sugirió "inocente"

Muy gracioso Lupin- replicó el pelinegro apoyando sus dos manos sobre la superficie de su cama para acomodar su cuerpo y levantarse, el castaño lo miraba desconfiado mientras el otro se acercaba- ¡un momento! algo se me olvidaba…- agregó y en un rápido movimiento tuvo al chico de cara al piso- no intentes pasarte de listo de nuevo _moony_- susurró amenazante y estrujando sus muñecas tras su espalda provocando un quejido en el más bajo- no trabajas con comisiones, James revisa sus bolsillos-

El moreno se hincó a su lado e introdujo sus manos en el bolsillo interno de la camisa del muchacho sacando los 1 galeon escondido.

Lupin…- suspiró el que usaba anteojos al mismo tiempo que giraba la cabeza en negación- ya hablamos de esto la semana pasada-

Lo diré una última vez _moony_ – advirtió Sirius en un tono falsamente dulce, como de una madre dándole la última oportunidad a su hijo luego de haber roto la ventana – No intentes burlarnos ¿Sino cómo esperas qué el negocio funcione?¿eh?-

La próxima vez no seremos tan condescendientes, sea quien sea tu protector ¿Entendiste?- agregó el moreno de anteojos, pero Remus no contestó- ¡¿Entendiste?- repitió agarrándolo del cabello y levantándole la cabeza para que respondiera.

Si- contestó Remus

¿Qué? No te escucho- repuso haciendo rebotar su cabeza contra el suelo, mientras que el ojigris lo retenía con sádica satisfacción al escuchar el gemido de dolor que soltaba el más bajo luego del _¡crack! d_e una nariz rota.

¡SI! ¡SI!¡ Es la última vez que lo hago!- aceptó Remus.

¿Vez que no es difícil?- agregó Black dejándolo libre- Ahora que nos entendimos, ¿no crees que es hora de dormir?- Remus lo miró desde el piso con odio- por cierto limpia la sangre, no desentona con la habitación pero no es el tono de rojo que necesitamos.

Remus se levantó adolorido y aplicó un simple hechizo de limpieza para luego dirigirse al baño a rearmar su nariz "¡Diablos!" exclamó mentalmente cuando sintió la sangre en su boca y vio en el espejo el ángulo raro en que estaba el hueso -¡episkey!- se escuchó un pequeño crack y su nariz volvía a restablecerse. Dejó su varita a un lado y abrió la llave para lavarse la cara, Remus apoyó cada mano a un lado del lavamanos después de cortar el flujo del agua, se dio unos minutos para simplemente respirar.  
Estaba cansado, no sabía que había hecho para merecerse esa vida de mierda, pero no sabía que era peor, si lo que debía afrontar en el colegio cada día o lo que le esperaba cuando su séptimo año, ese año, en Hogwarts terminara. Su Protector, ¡JA! Él no tenía un "Protector" ¡¿Cómo esperaban que quién utilizaba a sus padres como…?¡! Suspiró. No valía la pena seguir pensando en ello, soltó una risita falsa. _¿dealer?_ A eso se había reducido. Pero eso era mejor que la opción que tomaban algunas de las alumnas desesperadas por dinero para enviar a sus casas, Hogwarts no es lo que solía ser, eran tiempos oscuros y cada uno hacía lo que podía para sobrevivir, él no era nadie para juzgar las decisiones que otros tomaban, después de todo era sólo un _cachorro._


End file.
